nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombies, also known as Nazi Zombies, Imperial Zombies, Soviet Zombies, or American Zombies, depending on their origin, are the remains of dead German, Japanese, Russian, and American World War II or Cold War soldiers who were reanimated by Element 115 (Ununpentium), Die Glocke (German for "The Bell"), and Nova 6. They are featured in Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nazi Zombies game mode. Background 'Shi No Numa' In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios or by turning one radio on and pressing the use button repeatedly. The message is: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must remain *static* at all costs. The DG experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen (static is in this word, but it is still audible) and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The numbers are the coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. Dr. Max is probably Dr. Ludwig Maxis. DG experiments is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Zombie Verruckt. 115 is the number of Ununpentium, the 115th element on the Periodic Table of Elements. This element found in meteors and known to power the Wunderwaffe, and possibly the Ray Gun, as well as create the zombies. A meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. It is still unknown who the person giving this transmission is and who Peter is. It can be assumed that they are American, as the person giving the transmission has an American accent. Some players believe that the man hanging in Shi No Numa is Peter. Others belive that he worked with Peter and was the one sending the transmission, was then later hung by Dr. Edward Richtofen in an act of either extreme paranoia or schizophrenia. 'Der Riese' In Der Riese, the creation of the Zombies and Hellhounds is explained. Dr. Maxis was testing zombies and trying to control them. The problem was that they would always go berserk and try to kill him, resulting in their deaths. He was also testing Teleporters by sending zombies through them, but they never reappeared at the mainframe. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Edward Richtofen. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first Hellhound. The dog was not teleported, but inside the teleporter, there were growling noises. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Edward left the room. Edward then betrayed him by locking him and his daughter in the room with the Hellhound, which then killed them. Ununpentium is the name of the element that comes from the crashed meteorite. It also is the element that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite are important pieces to the zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. In a radio message from Der Riese, Dr. Maxis says there is a large supply of 115 in "the Nevada base". The Nevada base is obviously Area 51, which is referenced in the Shi No Numa radio message. This reference is the numbers said before and after the message starts. One of those groups of numbers are the coordinates of Area 51. The American who is transmitting the message may be an 'operative' as mentioned by Maxis in a Der Riese radio message. Different variants of zombies In almost every map pack there is a different type of zombie to fight. 'Common zombies' The zombies in Nacht der Untoten, Zombie Verruckt, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten are Nazi zombies. The zombies in Shi No Numa are Imperial Japanese zombies. In "Five" the zombies are American zombies. In Ascension and Call of the Dead the zombies are Russian. 'Hellhounds' Hellhounds are the zombiefied puppies of Fluffly, Samantha Maxis' dog. They appear in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten. 'Crawler Zombies' In the Call of Duty: Black Ops maps of Kino der Toten and "Five", a new type of zombie called Crawler Zombies appear. These zombies are related to Nova 6. 'Pentagon Thief' The Pentagon Thief is actually not a zombie, it is a scientist that has gone mad to over-exposure to Element 115. He has a mist a numbers around him. The Pentagon Thief attempts to steal the players' weapon and only appears in the map "Five". 'Space Monkeys' Space Monkeys are a new enemy in the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie map Ascension. Another related enemy to Space Monkeys is the Cosmic Silverback. Space monkeys can also steal any perk that the player might have. 'George A. Romero' George A. Romero is the boss of Call of the Dead. Romero uses a movie studio light to bash the players. When hit, the players' screen will shake and electricity will blur the players' vision.﻿ George can be killed by these weapons and quantity of ammunition needed: *Ray Gun = 1200 = 6 Max Ammo's *Porter's X3 Ray Gun = 600 = 3 Max Ammo's *"Death Machine" x3 Power Up *Scavenger = 36 = 2 Max Ammo's These were tested and proved by "NGs x EdiitorZ" and "xTCOx SniPezZ" for Xbox Live, damage may vary from console. Strategy Zombies will run at and attempt to melee any healthy humans nearby. They make no attempt to dodge bullets or grenades; however, they have been known to do this in Ascension. It is best to bottleneck them and use high-powered automatic weapons on later rounds and semi-automatic weapons or your Combat Knife on early rounds. Quotes :"No!" :— Upon trying to hit the player through a barricade :"Yes!" :— Upon breaking through a barricade :"Sam!" :— Upon a Zombie attacking, possibly referring to Samantha. :"Damn!" :— If another Zombie is killed : :"Monkey." :— Said by crawlers. Rarely heard. Reference to the Monkey Bomb. : :"Playtime?" :— Randomly heard. Possible reference to the Monkey Bomb and/or Samantha. : Trivia *Rarely if a zombie is headless, it will continue to attack until it's either has been headless for a few seconds or shot and killed *In Verruckt and Der Riese, zombies say something that sounds like "Sam", which could reference Samantha, or simply "Damn" after being shot. * On Verruckt, when a player is downed, a zombie may do a Moonwalk, a reference to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". * Zombies also make Michael Jackson's signature sounds in Shi No Numa. * Some Zombies are seen marching in a comedic Nazi fashion towards the windows in Verrückt and Der Riese. * Also, a mysterious noise will usually come out of nowhere and can be heard when a round is going to end. * The history of the zombies is shown in Der Riese/Radio Messages. * Very rarely, if a grenade is thrown at a zombie about to come out the ground, they will go into a crouching stance. * Zombies are regularly unarmed, however a player designed map named "Dead Sand" has the zombies positioning on battleships and using rifles and machine guns against the player(s). * Zombies will begin running only on round 6-7, but the above mentioned map have the zombies running right on the first round, due to the map being a beach. * The Nazi zombies are dressed in the SS honour guard uniforms, which ironically points out their loyalty, even in death to their fuhrer, Adolf Hitler. *Technically, zombies are not unarmed. They are equipped with the weapon "BRAAAINS..." and it is possible to equip said weapon using the console on PC. * They often say things in a random moan, that are not in any language. They seem to be a mixture of German and Italian, the two main Axis languages. * They may also be just saying gibberish that sounds like words. * Crawlers will sometimes try to gurgle "sieg heil". * The Last Zombie starting about after round 4 will run, even if it had been walking. * The Zombie AI is programed to follow and attack which ever player wounded, or is closest to it. This is the most apperant when their head is shot off and they still move towards the player and attempt to attack them. * In Verruckt some zombies have staples along their heads indicating there were in surgury before they died. * Sometimes, zombie will hold their hands to their heads as if they had a head pains. This seems to happen if a nearby zombie is killed. It will only happen if the zombie is behind a window. * The zombies in Asension have melted facial features. This is because G-Force has had an effect on them. Gallery 830px-Ascension Zombies.jpg|A group of Ascension Zombies. Crawlers (Black Ops) image.jpg|A small horde of Gas Zombies. 830px-MONKEYS.png|A few Space Monkeys. Hellhounds image.jpg|A Hellhound on Shi No Numa. Shot0121.jpg|A disfigured zombie. Quad zombie.jpg|A Crawler Zombie close-up on Kino Der Toten. Cuban Zombie.jpg|A screenshot of a zombie from the Call of the Dead trailer. Zombies in Call of Dead 2.jpg|Two zombies in Call of the Dead. Zombies in Call of the Dead 3.jpg|A zombie in Call of the Dead. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Nazi Zombies